


memori

by calakuri (hiirei)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Memori - Freeform, hal terbaik, sebenernya ini lebih ke rant pribadi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/calakuri
Summary: Siapa yang berhak memilih hal terbaik untuk seseorang?





	memori

Aku benci ketika orang lain bersikap _sok tahu_.

Ketika mereka menyusun solusi, mengatakan bahwa mereka _sudah mempertimbangkan hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukan_. Ketika mereka memberikan saran, sebab mereka pikir mereka mengerti. Ketika mereka membuatkan daftar berisi hal-hal _yang sebaiknya dikerjakan_.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Katanya, mereka mempelajari manusia. Mencari tahu alasan dibalik jutaan gestur. Memikirkan solusi dan memberi saran _terbaik_. Entah hal itu berupa sesuatu yang harus dilakukan atau kau masukkan ke dalam tubuhmu. Yang mana saja, yang penting bisa membuat kamu kembali berfungsi.

Sayangnya, aku tahu penawarku. Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatku _kembali berfungsi_ , namun mereka tidak mau memberikannya padaku.

Aku sakit karena memori. Jadi, secara logika pun, memori itu harus hilang, bukan?

Normalnya, jika kau memang tidak sanggup menyimpan memori itu, otakmu secara otomatis akan menghapusnya. Sama kerjanya seperti tubuhmu dihadapi virus atau benda asing. Dihapus.

Namun otakku salah. Dia kira aku sanggup. Padahal dia juga sudah setengah waras karenanya. Hatiku sudah berteriak agar memori _itu_ dihapus. Aku tidak mengerti juga mengapa otakku bersikeras menyimpannya.

Hatiku sudah lelah berteriak. Jadi, dia menyuarakan pendapatnya lewat cara lain. Lewat anggota tubuh yang lain. Memberi sinyal mati-matian setiap harinya. Kurasa, yang lain pun lelah. Mereka jadi kena imbasnya juga, walau hanya otak yang bersalah di sini.

Karena hati dan otakku, aku harus bertemu orang-orang itu. _Mereka_ yang mempunyai pendapat _terbaik_.

Sama seperti otakku, mereka juga berkata bahwa memori ini sebaiknya tidak dihapus. Manusia umumnya belajar dari memori, baik yang suka maupun luka. Belajar agar tidak terulang, agar tidak mengalami kesalahan yang sama.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kejadian itu menjadi salahku.

Ketika aku tanya mengenai penghapusan memori, mereka menolak menjawabnya. Namun karena aku terlalu sering bertanya, akhirnya pil-pil itu datang. Agar aku lebih cepat membaik, katanya. Tapi aku tidak butuh benda itu. Aku hanya butuh agar aku lupa.

Aku hanya ingin lupa ketika seseorang menyentuhku. Lupa ketika seseorang berteriak padaku. Lupa ketika aku melihat tubuhku sendiri yang tidak lagi kukenal.

Tapi mereka bersikeras. Otakku juga.

Tidak ada yang mau memberikan penawarku. Aku tidak tahu cara lain agar bisa lupa.

Jadi aku jatuh, ke laut. Membiarkan dia menghapus ingatanku. Sekaligus eksistensiku agar aku bisa lupa.


End file.
